


【盾冬】这信息素有毒（ABO）

by kuroba_kasumi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroba_kasumi/pseuds/kuroba_kasumi
Summary: 设定：ABO，私设有，发情剂味的A x 抑制剂味的OCP：盾冬、锤基、贾尼、最后有私心叉泽小彩蛋预警：OOC，情节有病，吧唧是没怎么恢复记忆的冬兵状态





	【盾冬】这信息素有毒（ABO）

自从冬日战士被美国队长从战场上带回来已经一周了。  
整栋大厦的人都如临大敌，因为这位仍处于混乱状态中的杀手还是有着能徒手拆楼的能力，唯一值得庆幸的是他已经不再为九头蛇服务了，但糟糕的一点则是，他也不认为自己是Bucky。  
但无论他觉得自己有多酷炫狂霸拽，他也是一个omega，一个十成十的O。  
在嗨爪的时候，Bucky一直被用抑制剂严格控制着发情期，确保他能够做一个完美的兵器。   
但Steve是谁？是美国队长，美国队长永远有计划。

当Steve追上Bucky后，例行深情地回忆了两人的往昔，并对好友传达了浓浓的想念之情。   
Bucky也一扭头狠狠地啐了一口，第三百二十五次说出了那句谁他妈是Bucky的经典台词。  
“好吧，Bucky，请原谅我。”Steve脸上流露出歉意，然后果断释放了自己的信息素。  
Bucky“噗通”一下就应声跪下了。  
然后Steve高高兴兴跑过去，把Bucky扛回了家。

如果你好奇为什么冬日战士的抑制剂失效了，那么答案很简单。  
因为美国队长的信息素是发情剂味道的。

其实Steve之前虽然勉强也是个瘦鸡A，但是没啥味儿，天天和一个味道甜腻腻的alphaBucky混在一起，也没觉得自己有啥问题。但加入了那个实验后，那堆所谓的科学家不知道瞎搞了些啥玩意，调料加进去微波炉叮一下，再打开的时候Steve的奶子就散发着一股诱人的味道了。  
美、美国梦的味道！  
虽然Steve的信息素变成了发情剂的味道，但似乎这种味道只对omega有影响，部队里大家不是B就是A，所以他也没把这件事放在心上。  
直到他的战友、他的伙伴，Bucky，被他诱发了情。  
Steve这个生物学不及格的差生之前一直以为Bucky是个A，只是闻起来甜了一点，到了部队后闻不到味道了他也以为是自己实验改造的后遗症。谁知道Bucky一直在装A，本来装的挺好的，Bucky也挺能打的，没有人怀疑他，结果好死不死久别重逢吃了膨大剂的Steve开始散发能抵消他抑制剂作用的信息素。  
“这么久不见……你就……这么对我？”在只有两个人的战壕里，腿都颤了的Bucky枪也端不稳了，用红了眼圈的双眼谴责地瞪着一边不知所措的Steve，舌头无意识地反复舔舐着自己发干的嘴唇。  
那种分外甜腻的味道宛若毒气一样充满了整个战壕。  
Steve觉得自己一定是失忆了，因为下一秒他记得的画面就是Bucky被他压在身下狠狠地进入，他用尽全部精神力才克制着自己没有去标记对方，只是把自己的手臂咬出了血丝。Bucky一边克制不住地呻吟着，一边断断续续地威胁他：“你……啊，你快一点……还要集合的…………你要是敢让……任何人发现，我就…………唔！”  
后面的话被Steve一个顶弄打散了，Steve一边动着一边不断亲着Bucky的肩膀跟他道歉，他认错，但他停不下来。  
他可以拒绝一个发情的omega，但却永远没法对Bucky说不。

两个人用碰到了九头蛇的潜伏部队为由解释了为什么迟到归队，Bucky开始赌着气绕着Steve走，也是从那时候，Steve开始学着去压抑自己的信息素，血清让他有超出常人多倍的控制力，很快就能把信息素的味道压制到几乎没有，他不想再给Bucky造成任何负面影响。

但再后来，Bucky掉了火车，被九头蛇带走了，在那次改造中，为了防止他omega的体质对执行任务造成影响，他的信息素被改造成了针对所有性别的抑制剂。  
这样就算真的出了什么意外，让他在任务途中发情了，也不至于诱发对面的失控反应，造成不可挽回的后果。  
但副作用就是，没有人，能够再对着他硬起来了。

 

Bucky被带回大厦后并没有被怎么样，Steve只是不想让他再消失了，而不是想乘人之危干点啥，毕竟现在的Bucky记不起来他是谁。  
Bucky坚持要给自己打抑制剂，他不喜欢这种身体不受控制的感觉，但Tony把他绑起来检查了一顿后表示，前几十年你使用过度了，再用怕是会出事，所以不给用，最多给你两个李子啃啃。  
Bucky抬手就要打人，Steve连忙威胁要散发信息素，然后Bucky立刻就乖了。  
傻子才他妈的要发情！呸！那么不舒服！Bucky对屈服于威逼利诱的自己感到耻辱。  
但Bucky不知道的是Steve也不敢真的这么做，Tony还在他后面站着呢，他要是敢把这位金主也整发情了，他和他的管家能联手弄死自己。

从此Bucky在大厦过上了憋屈但是可以白吃白喝的生活，和他处境类似的还有雷神的弟弟Loki，一个邪神一个特工天天凑在一起diss两位金发大胸。  
“我看队长对你挺好的。”Loki难得给出了中肯的评价。  
“我不认识他。”Bucky无情地回答。  
“得了吧，我都看得出来……嗯？”Loki突然凑近了Bucky的脸，后者不自然地想把他推开，被魔法镇压了，“你被洗脑过？”  
“洗什么？”Bucky愣了愣。  
“这可是我的领域，这是宣战。”Loki立刻开始活动手指，强硬又略带嫉妒地扯住Bucky浓密的头发，释放出绿色的魔法烟雾。Bucky觉得自己的头突然清明了起来，有许多片段一闪而过，但并没有被抓住。  
“我还是记不起来。”Bucky摆出一副嫌弃脸。  
“我只是把你受得影响解除了，其他的你自己想，我又不是你妈！”邪神没好气地把人扔出去。

当晚任务归来的队长，在卧室的床上捕捉到了一枚野生的Bucky，后者正抱着他的枕头发着呆。Bucky在回忆自己和Steve的过往，他本能地想接近有对方气息的事物，就撬了门溜了进来。  
“Bucky？”Steve不常见到对方主动接近自己的屋子，试探着喊了一声。  
这一次他没有得到那句反驳，Bucky抬起他的绿眼睛来看他。  
“为什么我记得我叫James而不是Bucky，Steve？”他说。  
Steve突然就被巨大的惊喜冲昏了头脑，Bucky能这么问就说明他已经开始恢复记忆了，Steve三步并两步冲上去激动地抱住了对方。虽然Bucky还是皱着眉抿着嘴唇一副不高兴的样子，但起码没有推开对方，这个怀抱给了他一种久违的熟悉感。  
“为什么我觉得我喜欢你这么抱着我？”习惯了服从命令和直接汇报的Bucky诚实地交代了自己的感觉，“我们以前经常这么做吗？”  
天啊，Bucky一定不知道自己在说什么。  
Steve忍不住收紧了手臂，垂下头靠近Bucky，进一步提出了建议：“是的，还有一些别的事情……你想试一试吗？也许对恢复记忆有好处。”  
Bucky点了点头，他想要恢复记忆。  
Steve的喉结动了动，他勾起Bucky的下巴，像对待什么珍宝一样小心翼翼地吻了上去。   
Bucky虽然不清楚Steve为什么要这么做，还是顺从地被他撬开了唇舌，如果Steve有其他的轻举妄动，大不了直接打他一顿。  
舌尖相抵的触觉让Bucky忍不住轻哼出声，合上了眼睛。时隔多年的亲热令Steve开始控制不住自己，他的手探入Bucky的衣摆，顺着腰线摸了上去。而他压抑多时的信息素也再抑制不住，一下子爆发出来充满了整个屋子。  
“……混蛋！”Bucky想推开对方，但似乎有点太晚了，浓郁的气息已经沾染上了他的全身，让他的皮肤逐渐发烫起来，陌生的空虚感和无力感侵袭了他的身体，Bucky腿一软差点直接摔下去，被Steve一把捞住，两个人反而贴得更紧了。Bucky努力攒起力气去拎住Steve的衣领，怒视着他：“你为什么要用这种方法攻击我？”  
“攻击？？”Steve被他吼得一愣，突然意识到上次自己逼不得已用这招把Bucky打败了，他被记恨上了。  
“我没有，Bucky，我永远不会伤害你的。”Steve一边柔声哄着他，一边把人抱起来放到床上去，压上去在他额头和侧颈落下密密麻麻的吻，“我只是喜欢你，非常非常喜欢，所以控制不住我自己。”  
被对方的信息素搞得头脑不清，Bucky喘息着搭上Steve的肩膀，说不清是想推开对方还是想把人拉近，下身陌生的瘙痒感与渴望被什么东西进入的冲动让他忍不住夹紧了双腿，却又被Steve轻易分开。在Bucky被脑子一阵又一阵的热潮逼得发疯的时候，Steve已经轻车熟路地把他身上的衣物除了个干净，在他胸前小腹留下一串串吻痕，舔咬着他已经挺立起来的乳尖，还恶趣味地在附近留下齿印。Bucky不能忍受自己就这样任人宰割，抬起手去扯Steve的腰带，然后瞬间一秒冷漠脸。  
“你个大屁眼子，你才不喜欢我。”如果不是他现在腰软得动弹不得，腿还搭在对方臂弯里，Bucky真想就地把Steve揍扁，“Loki说你喜欢谁就会想操谁，但你明显不想操我。”  
他俩一起沉默地盯着Steve静如止水的下半身。  
Steve心里是真的苦，他的Bucky现在躺在他身下发情，难耐地抓着床单蹭他，他越兴奋信息素散发的就越多，Bucky受他的影响就更失控，自己的信息素也就越浓，而那种虽然闻起来很甜但是越浓让他越阳痿的味道就会越影响到他。  
这他妈是个无解的负反馈调节。  
Bucky一边喘着气，一边用怀疑的目光盯着他。  
“你他妈还是个男人吗？！老子一个omega在你面前都这样了！你不是四倍血清吗？四倍到哪去了？四倍阳痿吗？！！”Bucky气的挥拳就要揍，Steve委屈巴巴地拦下了他的拳头。  
“我也不想啊，Bucky……但是你的信息素…………”Steve无辜地眨着眼睛，他满脑子都是要把Bucky这样那样的糟糕幻想，但是身体还是很诚实地沉默着。  
“你他妈……不想操我就……滚下去！！”Bucky想把自己的腿抽回来，这种被拨撩却不给填满的感觉实在太折磨人了，“老子自己…………”  
“我想，Bucky，你都不知道我有多想……”Steve急忙吻上去堵住对方的嘴，以防他再说出什么更过分的话来，硬不起来不是问题，他有一百种方法能让Bucky满意，更何况都到了这一步他怎么能轻易放过对方。Steve将手指探入对方已经不能更湿了的穴口，一边搅动着寻找他的敏感点，一边又咬又舔着Bucky的耳垂，在他耳畔低声说着自己色情的妄想：“我爱你，Bucky。我想就这样把你压在身下，舔过你身体的每一寸，想狠狠地插进你的身体，想看你因为我而动情，双眼失神地喊着我的名字，想感受你的小穴紧紧咬着我的样子…………”  
“操你妈！闭嘴！！”Bucky快被他的这些话逼得哭出来了，天知道为什么美国队长沙哑的嗓音可以那么催情，在体内的手指模仿着性交抽插的频率，不断被刺激的敏感点让Bucky全身都在哆嗦，金属臂快要把床头的木板都捏碎了。  
Steve听话地闭了嘴，但并没有让嘴闲下来，他跪到了Bucky两腿之间，一边屈伸着他体内的手指，一边含住了他的前端。  
这种刺激对于几十年没有经历过任何发情期的Bucky来讲简直是灭顶之灾，在Steve的连环攻势下，Bucky很快就没有力气再去骂人了，只能求着对方放过自己，剧烈的快感让他彻底失控，最后几乎是尖叫着Steve的名字射了出来。  
“起码我们找到了一个解决方式，不是吗？”Steve舔掉嘴角的精液，温柔地揉了揉Bucky的头发。  
然后被Bucky一个擒拿扔下床去了。

 

从这次后Bucky失踪多年的发情期又回来了，他非常崩溃，因为Steve在他面前他发情，Steve不在到了时间他还发情，再这样下去他早晚能死在床上。Loki倒是喜闻乐见，不遗余力地嘲讽着他的好友，虽然他自己的腰也没见得好到哪里去。

Steve去出任务的时候，Bucky就经历过一次发情，信息素飘得全楼都是，那几个小时所有人都过得无比压抑，仿佛是无限拉长的贤者时间，Tony趴在沙发上半死不活地给Steve打电话，觉得再这样下去自己就清心寡欲到可以直接出家了。  
“我要把这事赶紧解决掉，不能你可能再也睡不到我了，Jar。”Tony泪流满面地搂紧自己的管家。  
“好的，sir。”完全不会受到信息素影响的Jarvis习惯性应答着，宠溺地拍了拍Tony的头。

再然后，Tony就神速研发出了气味阻隔剂，安全无公害无副作用，Stark黑科技专业为您服务。有了这个东西，大家终于不用再受Bucky的信息素折磨之苦了，Steve也终于可以对着Bucky骄傲地硬起来，把每次都没做完的事情做到最后了。  
在拿到那个发明后，这俩人有整整一周都没有走出房门一步。  
终于被日了吧，Loki在楼下听着头顶的动静，幸灾乐祸地笑起来。  
END.

叉泽彩蛋：

床上，Zemo宛若尸体一样躺着，面无表情地看着趴在他身上忍到青筋凸起的Rumlow。  
“啊……好烦啊…………”  
“咱俩谁烦？！你就不能听个话？？”  
“听个屁！你自己闻闻你那味，我现在连看本子的心情都没有，给我十张美队jb的照片我都硬不起来，你还想现在强上我？”  
“那能怪我吗？！是谁他妈的勾引我的？是谁逼我发情的？！”  
“是化学物质，不是我。”  
“滚你妈个蛋！！乖乖把腿给老子张开！！”  
“我说啊，四舍五入一下我和美国队长的信息素是一样的，你这样也下的去屌？”  
“闭嘴！别再提他了！！”  
“你身上吧唧的味道真令人阳痿，啊，虽然本来就让人阳痿。”  
“你猜怎么的，老子要就这么上了，你忍着吧。”  
“喂喂！！Cross……住手！你个混蛋！！”


End file.
